


You Look Perfect

by AuraSweet13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nazi mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: Amaya enlists Rex's help zipping up her dress before she goes into Folies-Bergére. Hourvixen. Oneshot. Microfic.





	You Look Perfect

Amaya stood in front of the full length mirror in her bedroom, looking over her appearance. The red dress she wore was beautiful, soft under her fingers, and fit her like a glove.

At least it _would_ fit her like a glove, if she could get it done up.

But, skilled as she was in many different areas, she wasn't flexible enough to reach behind herself and do it up all the way.

Luckily, she spotted Rex walking by her room in the mirror. "Hey, Rex." She called, smiling at him in the mirror as he looked over. "Do you think you could give me a hand? Please?"

"Sure, Amaya." They never referred to each other by their first names in front of the rest of the team, but when they were alone like this, things were different. Rex walked over, and she had to use every ounce of self control not to shudder under his touch as she felt his fingers brush her bared skin for the briefest of seconds. He murmured an apology as his fingers found the zipper and pulled it up. "It's a nice dress." He murmured, stepping back-which let her know he was done.

"I think so too." she agreed quietly, locking eyes with him in the mirror. "I wish you were coming with me." Sure, they'd been fighting Nazis for years now, but she was still wary to go in there alone. A black woman, in a Nazi nightclub? She half expected to get turned away at the door. And that was the mild outcome for what would happen.

"I wish I was too." He agreed, and this time she couldn't suppress the shiver feeling his hand on her shoulder. "But you'll be fine."

"What if they don't let me in?" He was the only member of the JSA she felt comfortable voicing her concerns around, and only when they were alone.

"They'd be out of their minds not to let you in while you're wearing that dress." He responded, his tone soft, earnest. The feeling of his lips on her bared shoulder nearly froze her in her tracks. Sure, they'd shared brief kisses and fleeting touches before, but this time it felt more intimate. "I have nothing but faith in you, Amaya."

She turned to face him. "Thank you." She murmured. "I should probably get going." She stood up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. "See you soon." She moved around him and started to leave the room, only to stop when he caught her hand.

"Be careful." His tone was whispered, so quiet that if she hadn't been right there she wouldn't have heard him at all.

"I will be." She gave his hand a squeeze and offered him a smile as she left the room, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of his hand on her skin and failing.


End file.
